


Goodbye Green

by AceOfTheFandoms



Series: Em's Bad Things Happen Bingo [31]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders And Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, He's not trying to be, Hurt Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Hurt Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Morally Grey Patton Sanders, Protective Deceit | Janus Sanders, The Split, Trying not to cry, and is fighting with Janus over it, but knows he doesn't have a choice, he doesn't want to do this, he's just taking this really really wrong, the twins are split up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 04:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTheFandoms/pseuds/AceOfTheFandoms
Summary: The Creativity Split was Never supposed to happen...
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Em's Bad Things Happen Bingo [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717099
Kudos: 12
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Goodbye Green

Creativity was never meant to be split. 

At least it was never meant to be split up.

With the path Thomas’ Morality seemed to be taking, it made sense that Roman and Remus would have formed.

After all if you’re taught a strict code of good and bad, it’s bound to happen.

That didn’t mean that Roman and Remus were supposed to be separated. Or that the mindscape be separated into light and dark sides.

While it was understandable why the different sides believed they needed to do that, that doesn’t change the fact that it wasn’t supposed to happen.

Unlike what most people think, the Split and the twins being separated didn’t happen on the same day.

Before Deceit and Morality found the two, they stayed in the Imagination, acting out stories, working with each other to create masterpieces.

In hindsight, that was probably what tipped Morality and Deceit off. After all, there had been a period of time between Creativity not being able to create and Green Creativity and Red Creativity beginning to create.

Morality came first. Logic, the youngest side other than Fear, was starting to notice the changes in Thomas’ learning, how he seemed to be getting..in Logic’s words, ‘more distracted than before’.

So it only made sense for Morality to see if Creativity was back. Things hadn’t been the same without him and Morality was hoping things would get back to normal if he had shown back up. Neither Morality nor the Creativities were expecting the other.

Neither of the Creativities had clear memories of their time as Creativity. Just bits and pieces, faint memories of people. Not much else transferred over during the Split.

Neither Creativity realized this would be the beginning of the end for their time together. 

Throughout the next couple of months, the Creativities met a few different sides,though Morality and Deceit showed up the most. They talked to them, sharing ideas and stories they had made together.

They should have known it couldn’t last forever.

The first sign that something was off should have been Morality and Deceit showing up at the same time. This was the first time they had done that. 

The Green Creativity was even certain that they must have hated each other for that very reason, but the Red Creativity insisted Green was overreacting.

The second sign was that as they walked in they were talking. ...No talking was too nice for what they were doing. They were having a full-scale argument as they walked in.

“Morality you can’t just separate them, you don’t know what that will do to Thomas,” Deceit groaned.

“I’m sure it will be fine! Besides, we also don’t know what will happen if we let them stay together. You heard some of the stories the two made up together! Do we want teachers to start questioning Thomas?”

The Creativities exchanged a look...were Morality and Deceit talking about them? 

“What’s going on,” the Green Creativity asked, glancing between Morality and Deceit.

Morality shot a glance at Deceit who just glared back at him. It seemed he wasn’t going to help Morality.

Morality sighed and turned back the Creativities. “Hey kiddos, I know it’s fun in here, but you can’t stay in here forever.”

“Awww but why not,” the Red Creativity asked, pouting slightly.

“Well our goal is to help Thomas and you can’t really do that in here.”

Both Creativities seemed to nod at that, seeming to understand. Morality seemed a little relieved at that...at least he did until the Green Creativity spoke up again.

“As long as I get to stay with my brother, I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

Here, Morality winced, and the Red Creativity could tell something was wrong. Morality glanced back at Deceit again, hoping for some help on how to explain this to the Creativities.

Deceit smirked slightly and shook his head. ‘This was your idea Morality. I’m only going with it because I have no choice. You can explain it to them.”

The Creativities exchanged another look at that, confused as to why Deceit was acting like this. Sure Morality and Deceit normally didn’t get along, but Deceit never seemed as upset with Morality as he did now.

Morality sighed slightly and turned back to the Creativities. “About that kiddos...it..might not be the best idea for you two to stay together.”

“Why not,” the Green Creativity asked harshly, now glaring at Morality.

Morality winced a bit at the Green Creativity’s tone and hesitated a bit before answering. “Your ideas are a little too….gruesome for a kid Thomas’ age.”

“So why do we have to be separated,” the Red Creativity asked.

Morality hesitated again. “Well because it might not be the best ideafor you two to stay together. I understand you’re close but there’s a chance you could influence-”

“No,” the Green Creativity said, gripping the sides of his hair, “No! I can’t be separated from him! You can’t make me!”

The Red Creativity looked over to him worried, and noticed the tears welling out of his eyes. He could feel himself tearing himself too but quickly and quietly wiped them away. He had to be brave.

Not only that but with what Deceit had said earlier...they didn’t really have a choice...did they? 

The Red Creativity cleared their throat, fighting back the tears that threatened to form, and walked over to his brother, lightly grabbing his shoulders and calming him down.

The Green Creativity looked up at him and confusion and he took a breath. “Hey, it’ll be okay. Just because we’ll be separated doesn’t mean we won’t see each other again.”

“You don’t know that,” the Green Creativity hissed.

“Of course I do, they can’t keep us apart forever.”

The Red Creativity pushed away the fear that they might, mind going back to what Deceit had said earlier about not being able to stop Morality.

Morality seemed surprised. Like he wasn’t expecting either of them to agree so easily.

“You promise,” the Green Creativity asked, looking right at the Red Creativity.

“I promise.”

Morality shook the surprise off his face. “Alright well uh…,” Morality hesitated for a second, trying to figure out how to distinguish the Creativities, “Red will be coming with me, and green will be going with Deceit.”

Deceit scowled at Morality one last time before looking kindly at the Creativities. “I’m really sorry we have to separate you. I’ll try to make sure he doesn’t separate you permanently.”

Morality looked like he was going to respond to that but stopped himself. “Well, come on now kiddos.”

The Red Creativity smiled at his brother for the last time in...a while. “I’ll see you soon.”

Deceit glanced up for a second and looked at the Red Creativity but besides that he didn’t say anything else.

The Red Creativity turned to leave with Morality. It was only when he knew his brother couldn’t see that he finally let the tears fall.

Morality worried over him but the Red Creativity knew this was the best choice. After all, this way he knew they would both be okay. Even if it meant he never got to see his brother again.

Roman took one last glance to where he had last seen his brother, the Green Creativity, walk off. Even if Deceit had tried to get them to meet again, Roman had an odd feeling that this was goodbye to his brother.

Goodbye to the Green Creativity.


End file.
